Infinity
by Otaku Ahiru
Summary: Hey guys, Lucy Heartfilia here, I am in the bathroom, I just took a shower and can't find my towel! Not to mention it sounds like someone is in my apartment! **RATING MAY CHANGE**
1. Who is there?

_**Well this is exciting!**_ _**My first Fairy Tail Fanfiction :D I hope you guys like this! **_

The hot water loosened my muscles that had been stubbornly tense since Natsu and I had started our last job. Who knew defeating slime spitting anteaters would be so messy and difficult? And not to mention the smell, _gosh, _the smell was the worst thing! It was like some rat had decided to run through the sewage tanks, roll around in dead fish then marinate for a week in the sun. Plus the slime got _in my hair_ and I had to deal with the smell for another _eight hours_ before I finally had a chance to take a shower; needless to say, I got some funny looks on the train. But at least I got enough for my rent this month!

I lathered the strawberry scented shampoo in my hair and the smell greeted my nostrils like a warm embrace. I then reached for the cotton candy body soap and washed the dirt and grime, as I was washing I noticed that my loofah, soap, shampoo, and conditioner were all pink. The same color as a certain mages hair… _no, bad Lucy! No thoughts of Natsu, your mind will wander and that wouldn't be good *_slam* _wait, was that a door!? _

I quickly rinsed myself off and reached for the towel I had placed neatly on the counter before I had entered. But instead of the soft fluffiness of the towel, I was greeted with the cold, hard tile of the counter. My eyes widened in surprise, I flung the curtains open and frantically searched for my towel, _isn't in the drawer, not on the floor either, not in the toilet, wait, why would it be in the toilet, stupid Lucy! _I looked absolutely everywhere, but _it wasn't there_.

I meekly grabbed the pink loofah that was hanging from a suction-cup on the shower wall and tried to cover myself as best as I could. With the loofah over my crotch and my arm across my chest, I opened the door slowly. I peeked outside, _nothing to the right, nothing to the lefOH MY GOSH! _There was a freaking ZOMBIE in my living room! I quickly dropped the loofah to the floor and shielded my face with both arms.*FLASH* _What?_ I opened my eyes and was greeted by none other thanLevy McGardentaking off a zombie mask with a camera in her hand and a devilish smirk on her face. Erza and Mirajane came seemingly out of nowhere with my towel, handed it to me, but when I didn't respond Erza sighed and wrapped it around my shocked figure.

When I came to my senses I immediately lunged for the camera, but Levy quickly pranced out of my reach.

"Now Lucy, that wasn't nice, Erza, would you please sit her down?" Levy taunted.

Erza looked at me pointedly and I quickly sat down on the dining chair nearest to me. Mirajane sat down across from me and patted my hands that were together on the table.

"We're only doing this because we love you Lucy."

"Doing what!? You break in my house _again, _steal my towel, scare the complete shit outta me, and then take a nude picture of me! I don't know what kind of form of love this is, but I don't think I like it!"

She only smiled at me and Levy took a seat next to her.

"Now Lucy, I think you will find that you'll love what we have in store for you! But it can quickly become terrible if you don't follow the instructions given, and there is only _one._" She held up her pointer finger to accentuate the point, "You have to take a weeks' vacation to a hot spring!"

I just stare at Levy, who was now holding a ticket to the hot spring that she and I had gone to about a year ago. But I didn't take it; I want to hear the 'but' in this situation first.

"But why did you take the picture?" my words were laced with skepticism.

Erza sat down next to me and said, "You have to go with Natsu, alone, and we wanted insurance that you would cooperate. If you don't go, this picture will be posted on the job board in the guild hall with a caption that reads 'I feel lonely, Reward: 8,000 jewels.'"

I stared in horror as Erza got up from the table and went into my room, coming back with two fully packed bags. When she came back, Levy hooked up the digital camera that held my life to my printer, and she printed out two copies of me. She handed one to Erza and put one in her bag she carried, Erza folded up the picture and placed it in my bag then handed them both to me with a smile on her face. Instead of grabbing them I banged my head on the table, groaning _this was going to be a long week. _

_**Ok, so how was that? XD please leave a comment I love to read them and I want your opinion on the story, should I keep going, or should I drop it?**_ _**And sorry it's so short!**_


	2. A Carsick Adventure

_**Wow! Sorry that took so long! I have been writing during my classes, then I have a lot of homework I have no idea how to do XD thank you to the peoples who reviewed, liked, and followed! Well, enough of this, enjoy! **_

The loud bustle of the train station only worsened the headache I had gotten from repeatedly banging my head on the table. I was told by Mira to meet Natsu here at 4:00 P.M., but I didn't see him here.

After a while my eyes started to wander restlessly for a head of pink hair walking through the throng of people rushing to get to their train on time. I rose to my tippy-toes to get a better look when someone bumped into me, making my drop my bags. I immediately turned to apologize for my absent-mindedness when I was embraced by a campfire smelling wall of flesh, otherwise known as Natsu.

"Lucy! I was looking for you everywhere!"

"Uh, hey Natsu." I could feel my face heating as I was pressed into his scarcely clad torso, _damn and bless that stupid glorious vest. _He quickly let me go and took no notice of my flaming face.

I was slowly coming to terms with my feelings for Natsu; we have been friends for years and have been through so much together. I would never let something as silly as my feelings get in the way of that.

"**TRAIN 14 DEPARTING IN FIVE MINUTES! PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO YOUR TRAIN IMMEDIATELY!" **The announcement jostled me out of my somber thoughts, wait, _that was our train! _

"Natsu, we have to go! That's our train!" I picked up both of my bags, one smaller and lighter than the other, and one larger and bulky. I would have to look through it later to see if the girls packed anything _weird_. But we ran to the train and made it just before the doors shut. Right as the train started to move, Natsu turned a sickly shade of green. I dragged Natsu, who was now groaning, to the nearest seats and prepared myself for the three-hour train ride just ahead.

As the city of Magnolia passed behind, and Natsu's consciousness long gone, I stared at the scenery of the woods pass by in flashes., trying to play 'I-spy' with myself. It didn't work very well, because I already knew what I was looking at.

The train suddenly lurched to the right, making Natsu's head fall over into my lap. He groaned into my lap and shifted so his face was pressed into my stomach, _ok, not unconscious, sleeping. _He took deep breath and the green tinge to his cheeks faded a bit. He grinned and grabbed my hand and placed it in his hair and motioned for me to move it. _Ok, not asleep, wide awake._

I started to stroke his pink spikes, it must have felt good because not to long after I started I heard a not-so-soft snoring coming from my lap.

The slow rocking of the train was lulling me to sleep, so I stopped petting Natsu and folded my hands on my stomach. He groaned his distain and his warm fingers encircled my wrist, planting it in its previous spot. He nudged at me to move, but I was already long gone, plunging into an oasis known as sleep.

"Lucy!"

My eyes opened and Natsu's face was only a few inches away from my own. I am sure I am a very unattractive shade of red by now, and to make it worse I noticed his hands on either side of my hard! Not to mention the weird smoldering expression in his eyes, it warmed me down to my toes and made things tingle that weren't supposed to.

My eyes darted to his lips, which had begun to move.

"Stopped… LUCY!"

His shout brought my attention to him, and away from the him inside my head that was doing all sorts of interesting things. "What?"

"The train stopped, it's time to get off."

He was blushing slightly as he grabbed my bags and handed them to me, little fireworks were going off in my head spelling out 'cute' as I got off the train. Natsu was close behind me as I stepped onto the hard tile floor of the train station, it looked almost identical to the one in Magnolia, except it had larger windows, allowing you to see the tops of trees.

We made our way through the mob of people to the doors that led outside. As soon as we stepped out, a wind assaulted us, carrying the strong scent of lilac and roses. The smell reminded me of the Heartfilia estate, it had bitter-sweet memories tied to it, like when I had gotten lost in the garden and my nurse had to find me, or when I picked a bunch of lilac for my mother when she had fallen ill.

Prying myself from the somber memories, I decided to focus on the walk. It was about a ten mile walk from here to the resort I was blackmailed into going to. It wasn't far at all compared to some of the jobs I had been on, walking all day, then sleeping for five hours, then walking all the next day and repeat for about a week. The trek continued on in an awkward silence for the next twenty minutes and all that could be heard was the gravel crunching underfoot.

"Luuuuucy, I'm hungry. Can we stop? I made sure to pack some food!"

"Natsu, you're always hungry, can't it wait until we get there?"

"No! I mean it! I am starving to death! I will die right now if we do not stop!" he made a show of grabbing his abdomen and doubling over in mock-agony.

My heart swelled with a feeling that shall not be named and I laughed, "Fine Natsu, we can stop, but only for a little while!

He plopped down on the grass that covered the sides of the dirt road and pulled an enormous bag full of sandwiches out of his backpack. He had already started inhaling the food before I sat down across from him, it couldn't be qualified as eating since he didn't even chew before he swallowed two at a time.

As he neared his last five, he hesitated in putting them in the black-hole he called a mouth. He looked at me and handed me two, then continued devouring his own.

I smiled and took a bite, beef and swiss with cucumbers and mayo, my favorite! I quickly, although nowhere near as fast as Natsu, ate the remaining bit of the first sandwich, I eyes the second one warily, _there is no way I can finish that. _So instead, I handed it back to Natsu who eagerly accepted it.

_Where the heck does he put it all?! I have to work to keep this figure but he is just gifted with a heavenly body or __**something**__ because, oh my goodness those abs, can't get much harder than that. And those biceps! You could probably melt butter on him, even if he wasn't hotter than the average person! And don't even get me started on those legs because I had the pleasure of seeing him in boxers and oh my lor__**LUCY STOP IT NOW THINK PUPPIES, KITTENS, FISHES! KEEP ON THINKING ALOND THAT PATH AND YOU WILL START THINKING THINGS A LADY IS NOT SUPPOSED TO THINK OF UNTIL SHE IS MARRIED!**_

A warm hand cupped my chin and held my head steady. I could see Natsu moving closer with that smoldering look once again in his eyes. So I closed my eyes, I mean what else was I supposed to do, when the man of my dreams was looking at me with a look so hot it could fry bacon! Come on now! I could feel his warm breath brush against my cheek now and I can say for certain I am a shade _**beyond **_red. His tongue darted out and licked my chin, and I swear I heard him _growl_. After a minute in this position, he released me; and for the second time today I opened my eyes to Natsu not three inches from my face. I wanted so badly just to jump him there, but infringing on our friendship was not an option.

He laughed, not the light-hearted-Natsu-laugh but the send-shivers-down-your-spine-and-make-you-think-im pure-thoughts-laugh. And I was somewhat comforted by the fact that he was as red as I must have been.

"Um, you had something on your face…"

That was the worst possible thing that could have been said at that moment, I kind of thought that he was making an advance _not cleaning my freaking face_!

"Let's start walking again."

Not knowing what to say, Natsu followed close behind, shoulders a little slumped. With my bags in hand I started down the train once again.

As we neared the resort, I noticed they had signs that weren't there before. And they spoke of a _**couples special**_. _Levy, prepare for death. _

_**Hope you liked it! Leave reviews, follow, like, LEAVE REVIWES (I like reading them!)**_


	3. Checking in

_**Hey guys, thanks for the love! (Sorry for the wait… I was caught up with studying and watching anime) I was really surprised at how much attention this story got! XD **_

_**Ok, down to business, enjoy!**_

We entered the warm lobby of the hot spring resort, the chill of night melting off of us, well me anyways, Natsu is always warm. This room is the only thing _traditional _about this place, it was huge! Five stories, a spa, hot spring, indoor pool with diving boards, even a game room!

I expected to walk to the reception desk as soon as I walked inside but I was halted by the loud, unorganized singing, which sounded more like shouting, employees. They sang of how the resort was #1 all around, and how couples left _satisfied _with the 'service'. Then they pulled out party poppers, those little plastic kazoos and threw confetti everywhere. So I punched one in the face, but _of course_ it was just a delayed reflex. (like two minutes delayed)

I strode over to the reception desk and handed her the tickets. As she scanned them I looked back, Natsu was staring at me with his jaw slacked and a slight blush on his cheeks. The man I had punched was lying on the ground in the fetal position groaning and holding his nose. The other employees were looking at me the same way as Natsu, but without the blush. _Weird. _ I looked back at the reception lady, who didn't even seem to notice all the commotion, and she was clicking on her keyboard.

After about three minutes of her clicking, she handed me two key cards, "Your room number is 70, the super lovers suite," _What,_ "you are booked for a week, does that sound right?" _Levy McGarden prepare for death, when I get my hands on you, I swear!_

"Y-yes that sounds right, what floor is the room on?"

"Fourth, second door on the left, have a nice stay, call if you need something, we have a pool along with the springs so please do enjoy!" she shot me a practiced smile along with her line, then went back to clicking.

"Natsu, let's go." I headed for the elevator, once inside I pressed the button that had a four on it and waited. The sound of cheesy jazz music filled the small space. Natsu lost it first, I swear! (not)

His husky laughter heated me to the core and compelled me to laugh also. By the time the elevator stopped on our floor we were both holding our sides shaking with laughter. Natsu regained some of his posture and looked at me, "Look Lucy, I am really sorry for whatever you are made about…"

"It's fine Natsu, let's just try and have a good time this week."

He shot me a smile that melted my insides, "Well now that we have that settled let's go to our room!" he proceeded to strut out of the elevator, but the rug right outside had other plans. I look over and he is flat on the floor, I sigh and grab my bags. I stepped over him and exited the elevator, _a girl can have a little fun can't she?_

I looked back, "Are you coming Natsu?"

He growled from his position on the floor and before I had a chance to dart out of the way, he grabbed my ankle making me fall also, I was laughing despite the fact I knew he could see up my skirt. He dragged me to where he was now kneeling, "Natsu, let me go!"

"I don't think so!"

He pinned both of my hands above my head with one of his and flattened his body against mine to prevent me from squirming away. I was laughing when I felt something press into the top of my thigh… _what the, _I moved my thigh a bit and Natsu moaned softly and his face scrunched as if he were in pain. _What is that? _Natsu abruptly released me and his hands immediately went to his… _OH MOTHER OF CHEESE, DID I JUST, THIS IS BAD, THIS IS REALLY BAD… or is it? I mean, if he is getting excited maybe this means he doesn't mind the idea of LUCY STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING NO WISHFUL THINKING. _He was blushing badly, and I could feel I was also. The elevator dinged behind us and an elderly couple stepped out.

Here we were, on the floor outside the elevator, our bags strewn throughout the hall, both blushing badly, Natsu covering his crotch, and that old lady had no problems whatsoever telling us what she thought.

"What, you couldn't wait until you got into the room?"

My mouth popped open and Natsu blushed so bad his hair turned a shade darker. She scoffed and her husband snickered as they went into the first door on the left, _well aren't they pleasant. _

Levy McGarden I swear I will freaking murder you when I get back.

That was the only thought that crossed my mind as I entered the room labeled "Super Lovers" and all I can say is that it was named correctly. The walls were a deep color of honey while the drapes were a sheer red. Candles were strewn all over the furniture. The carpet was a brilliant shade of white. The bed was the worst; it was a four post with a canopy that looked to be the same material as the drapes. The sheets were the same color as the wall and looked silk while the quilt was the same color as the canopy and drapes.

I dropped my bags in the corner and tried to control my breathing, the room was spinning, "LUCY ARE YOU OK?!"

"Uh, yea I think so," I took a step forward and nearly fell, "nope…"

I tried to ignore the fact he had that smoldering look in his eyes when he picked me up and placed me on the bed, but failed miserably. 

…_Levy, what are you trying to make happen here?! _

*knock….. knock…. Knock… knock.. knock.*

_Oh gosh, maybe it's just a branch hitting the window… _

*knockknockknockknockknockknockknock*

And then we heard it… and I knew exactly what Levy was planning.

"OH CHARLES!"

Natsu covered his flaming face and ran into the bathroom, leaving me on the bed, eyes wide as I realized Levy's devilish plan.

*knock….. knock….*

_Well this is going to be an interesting week. _

_**Well that took longer than expected to write, I know its short, the next one will be also I am having troubles with a class so I have to put more time towards studying and shiz like that -_- **_

_**Well you know the drill, leave reviews (I love to read them! XD)**_


	4. Real Good Hands

_**I almost died of laughter writing this! Thanks for the reviews, I even got another like! Thank you guys so much! To show my thanks I posted this chapter as soon as I could! :D **_

_**Just a friendly tip, listen to the song: Real Good Hands by Gregory Porter while reading this (it makes it so much better!) **_

_**I do not own the song "Real Good Hands" or Fairy Tail and all that jazz**_

**NATSU*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* **

I paced the bathroom as I tried to calm myself down. Those old crones are doing what I want to do to Lucy! I am freaking pissed, why did she have to be so beautiful!? Those blue eyes as deep as any ocean, they conveyed her emotions almost too perfectly… almost. That look she gave me when she was pinned to the floor was almost too much. Not to mention the way she felt, she was unbelievably soft! Her breasts were pressed up against my chest while her lips were parted slightly as she breathed, I desperately wanted to claim those lips for my own… but she moved her leg and I lost it. I am pissed… at myself for not manning up!

I think she might be interested in me, she didn't struggle against me at all… but then again I was holding her down. So maybe she isn't? _THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING NOT KNOWING WHAT OTHER PEOPLE ARE THINKING; I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I AM THINKING AT THIS POINT! _

I had started thinking things about Lucy I really shouldn't be about a year after she joined Fairy Tail and never stopped since. When she laughed I got butterflies, and when she got drunk due to some of Mira's weird concoctions, it led to some pretty hard problems.

Ok, not calming down at all... guess it's time for a cold shower.

I stepped inside and turned the knob that controlled the cold water, _a loofa…_ Lucy has one of these in her bathroom. I know because I have hidden in her bathroom plenty of times to avoid flying objects when she finds out I broke into her house again. …She's so cute when she is mad. Her cheeks get all red and puff out, strands of her hair falls from the pony-tail she always wears, just begging me to push it out of her face.

But I have to say, it's even better when she smiles...

When she smiles it's like the heavens open up just for her, she gets the cutest dimple on her right cheek that always teases my self-control. And if she's extremely happy, it's as if she glows… I have seen other guys looking at her like she is something you would buy in a store, and it makes me so angry and I have no idea why! I just want to rip them apart; I have never felt anything like this before! What does it mean! …Igneel would know what to do…

"_Momma don't you worry 'bout your daughter 'cause you're leaving her in real good hands," _

What the heck is that?

I turned off the water and wrapped one of the hotel towels around my waits.

"_I'm a real good man" _

I left the bathroom and I kind of wish I didn't.

"_Now the picture of this man is slowly coming into view." _

As I stepped out of the door, something black whizzed past my head and shattered against the wall.

"_Pappa don't you fret and don't forget that one day you was in my shoes, _

_Somehow you paid your dues._

_Now you're the picture of a man that I someday wanna be." _

The lights were really low and Lucy was on the bed face buried in a pillow.

"_I know it's hard, watching the changes in our lives, _

_But I want to…. Make… your… daughter *fzzzzz* my wife… *Bzzzshhh* _

_**What. **_

_**Now I know that was short and all but I didn't want to have a super huge chapter in Natsu's perspective, tell me how you liked it! Leave reviews! All that stuff, I will try to post again as soon as possible! **_

_**(Just so you know, I love to hear ideas of other people, I could try to incorporate them into the story so leave those in the comments or PM me about it!)**_


	5. The Other Side of the Door

_**Merry/Happy whatever you celebrate! **_

_**Ok guys just so you know, I write these as I go and don't have any saved up whatsoever, you haven't been getting mad at me for not posting but I think it will start to happen soon (evil smile) and I need help! I need a name for a super smexy OC guy, please **__**please **__**comment something below XD **_

_**I will stop talking now… and here is what not so many people have been waiting for… CHAPTAH FIVE **_

Lucy*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I heard the water turn on in the bathroom, guess Natsu is trying to drone out the noise of those two *shudder* they were _still _going at it…

*knock, knock, knock, knock*

NAH UH, NOT AGAIN! I DON'T THINK SO! THEY ARE SO OLD THEY ARE SO OLD THEY HAD DINOSAURS OVER FOR DINNER ON A REGULAR BASIS! DON'T THEY NEED TO GO EAT SOME TAPIOCA PUDDING OR SOMETHING?!

"Oh my!'

Mfphgrlg! I need music, a movie, _something!_

I reached for the bed-side table drawer, almost falling over in doing so I might add.

I pushed the power button, the TV stayed blank. The lights dimmed and the stereo system buzzed, soul music poured out of the speakers loud enough to drown out the banging, but not the yelling.

Then a man started to speak to the music.

"Well, maybe you know why I'm here. Your daughter and I have been dating for some time now. and… and you've always been real, real nice to me. I look at your family pictures and I realize that I want the same thing too. I almost feel like I could call you momma and daddy. Really that's what I'm here to talk about.

Oh my gosh… this is exactly like when the couples in movies are about to do… things. How fitting for this suite and the couple banging each other's brains out in the next room. Or how fitting for Natsu and me… wait…

I threw the remote across the room and slammed my face into the pillow, trying to suffocate or forget what I had just thought, whichever came first.

_**Ok, I know that wasn't long at all but I wanted you guys to see what was going on on the other side of the door. I'll post asap!**_

_**Please comment, like, follow, whatever! **_

_**And please leave comments on what you liked, what you didn't, and how you think I could make this story better!**_


	6. Getting Ready for the Pool

_**Hey guys, I am gonna be brief here but this WILL be the longest chapter I have posted so far! **_

Natsu*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**(This is the morning of the next day, sorry guys no awkward bed scene… yet ;D) **_

Light filled the space that was deemed the 'lovers suite' waking me up.

I groaned, careful to not wake Lucy up, and stretched, _jeez I barely got any sleep last night. Our neighbors were really loud. _I got out from the almost-too-warm covers and stood. _How would they like being woken up at the crack of dawn after their midnight adventures_… an evil grin crossed my face and I headed for the door leading to the hall.

_Now if I remember correctly… they were right… here! Got it! _

I took the sign that said 'Do not disturb!' and flipped it over to the side that said, 'Clean this room now please.'

_ Hehehe. That'll show them! _

I tip-toed back to room 70 and slipped in noiselessly. My plan was to go to the table with the brochure on it and see what time the pool opened, but then I saw Lucy… her lips were parted slightly, she had a slight blush on her cheeks, and her was hair a mess… she was adorable. _I could watch her sleep forever…_

Lucy*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I opened my eyes and Natsu was staring warmly at me, from his seat on the floor. _It's too early in the morning for this crap. _ I groaned and flipped so I was facing away from him, maybe he'll get the hint and let me sleep.

"Lucy, can we go swimming today?"

_No such luck._

"Natsu, it's too dang early for that."

"Its 10:30…"

_Dang it. No escape._

I groan and sit up, "Sure, I was wondering what we would do today anyways."

I look over and see Natsu's beaming face. "I want a shower first, then we can go."

I interlock my fingers in front of me and bring them up above my head, stretching. I look over to Natsu and see he is staring with the I-can-melt-butter-with-my-face-look, my breathing hitches and I drop my hands. _That look is so yummy… I am not even going to deny that. _ I roll my eyes at myself and walk over to my suitcases, "Natsu, can you call room service for some breakfast please? Order whatever, but I want pancakes and eggs –sunny side up- knock on the door when it gets here."

He salutes as I walk into the bathroom with both of my suitcases –I don't want to open them in front of Natsu, not knowing what Erza, Mira, and Levy packed for me.

I have the zipper of one in my hand, and I start to panic _deep breaths Lucy! In, out, in, out… there, that's it. _

I pull it open, and it's my usual skirts and shirts, some jeans and shorts and a few dresses. I grin to myself, _good job girls… wait. _I dig through the others and notice there are no unders _**(Sorry –I use unders instead of underwear)**_ my gaze flits to the other, smaller suitcase, _oh no. _I flip open the lid as soon as I unzipped it… _oh. My. Gosh. _

There is a lot of red, pink, white, and black (not in that order) and lots and _lots _of sheer, lacy… _**everything**_. _I knew it was too good to be true._ I pick up a pink, sheer corset-like thing. _WHERE DO YOU EVEN BUY STUFF LIKE THIS?! _

I don't have time for this! I want to be done with my shower before the food gets here. I shove the pink… _thing _back into the suitcase and dig for a swim suit. The best one I find is a white almost one piece... It doesn't look like it'll cover much, it was two pieces of fabric with a very large dip down the middle, it is tied together in three places down the middle, one at the bust, another in-between the bust and navel, and the last one at the navel, the dip ended a little ways after the last tie. I flip the suit so I can inspect the back, _what little there is of it! _It has two strings and needs to be laced up; there is no way I will be able to put it on by myself. And I have a feeling this was bought with that in mind.

I quickly grab a cover-up from the less-disastrous case and throw it on the sink, double checking that a towel was on the rack before I entered.

Natsu*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I had just hung up the phone when the shower water started… what would be her reaction if I decided to go in there… maybe she would let me wash her… nah, no day-dreaming now.

"Uh, hey Natsu," Lucy's voice floated out of the bathroom and I could hear in her voice she was embarrassed, "could you help me put on my bathing suit?"

I felt my face heat, no dream needed; it's do or die time.

"S-s-sure Lucy." I spit out.

I walk over to the bathroom door and she is wearing the sexiest thing I have ever laid eyes on, she has her back to me but that's all I can handle. It was a solid white; the bottom barely covered what it needed to, and left nothing to the imagination. Then I saw what she needed help with, two strings hung limply to her side, and there were golden hoops on the side of her suit that ended at her breasts.

"C-can you lace it up please?"

I was blushing heavily, but her hair was covering her face so I couldn't see hers.

I reached for the strings, "Do you want them crossed like shoe laces?"

"Yes please…"

Lucy*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING! _

I felt Natsu's hand brush my thigh as he grabbed the string; sparks shot up my leg and warmed it considerably. I heard him take a deep breath.

Natsu*-*-*-*-*-*-*

My hands were shaking as I tried to get the string through the loop at her side, _get a grip Natsu! _

I finally got it through after some time and moved to the next one, careful not to confuse the intertwining strings.

_Almost there… _I was putting the string through the last loop when Lucy decided to shift her weight to the other foot, pushing her breast into my hand. She gasps, but doesn't move, neither do I. She was still warm from her shower, I almost groan._ What do I do! What do I do! What do I do!_ _I don't think she would like it if I squeezed, then again what do I know? _

*KNOCK KNOCK* "ROOM SERVICE!"

With that distraction I quickly put it through the last loop and tied it in a bow.

I walked to the door as calmly as I could manage and opened it. In came a woman who looked to be in her late forties, pushing a cart of food into the room, oblivious to the tension, "If you would please leave the cart out in the hall once you were done." And with that, she left.

I turn to Lucy, but she disappeared into the bathroom. _What just happened? She didn't pull away… _she re-exits the bathroom with a pink sundress over her bathing suit, and she is glowing red.

"Sorry about that." I can barely hear her; she sits down and grabs the pancakes and eggs.

"No, I was my fault; I should have been watching what I was doing…"

I look up at the same time she does, we make eye contact, and both look back down to our food hurriedly.

The silence is awkward, "So, what did you throw at me last night?"

"A remote…" I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Why were you listening to that music?"

"To drown out the old couple! They were so loud!"

"Well you would be happy to know this morning I switched the sign 'do not disturb' to 'clean this room now please'"

She coughs on the pancake she was trying to swallow, and looks up at me with large doe eyes, "You're kidding!"

I smile, "Nope, I wish I could have seen their faces!"

We both start laughing, the awkwardness completely broken.

"Natsu, why don't you go change into your swim trunks now that you're done."

I give her a salute, grab the trunks off the bed, and head into the bathroom to change.

_**Ok guys, whatcha think? :D I had fun writing this so I hope you had fun reading it! XD tell me how you like *cough* things Mira and Erza packed ;D **_

_**I have things planned in the future for those… you would be amazed what could happen in a week! **_

_**I still need a name for an OC, not gonna give specifics but he is a guy, please please comment ideas. **_

_**Review, like, follow, turn yourself around and all that jazz! **_

_**NEXT TIME ON INFINITY: **_

The little boy that was sitting on his mother's lap on the step next to me decided it was a great time to play 'grabsies' and got a hold of the first tie on my bathing suit, (the one on bust) and pulled. The fabric spread and I succeeded the one thing that was on my not-to-do bucket list, I flashed everyone in the very public pool.

_**(Tell me whatcha think about the previews, yay or nay, hopefully yay…) **_


	7. At the Pool

_**Thanks for the reviews/likes/follows, all of them! You better feel special right now cause I am talking to you! XD**_

_**Ok guys, here's chapter 7 of Infinity, hope you enjoy!**_

Lucy*******

I instantly regretted coming to the pool, I have a feeling something really bad is going to happen. I just know it. It's almost like someone has control over of all of these crazy events... Well, whatever.

As the relaxing water of the pool lapped around my waist, the not-so-relaxing sound of the excited shouts of the children Natsu was currently chasing bounced off of the walls. He was exhaling small jets of fire and roaring like a dragon to scare the kids, (it) why is he so cute when he is like this, all playful and stuff...

I turned away from Natsu, sighing, (totally not in longing) and directed my attention to the lady sitting next to me, she had a smile on her face and in her eyes, and I found that automatically I liked her.

"Hi, I'm Lucy, how are you?"

"My name's Crystal and I am doing pretty dang good, how about you?" She had a certain drawl to her speech that I just couldn't place.

"I'm good myself, who's that?" I pointed to a little boy with curly hair and a stunning smile wearing duck trunks running towards Crystal.

Her smile widened, "That's Billy, he's my son."

I almost gasped; she looked to be in her early twenties!

As Billy was running over, he slipped on a tile and everything seemed to move in slow motion. I heard Crystal shout and stand up, covering her mouth in shock or horror, I couldn't tell which. I also heard another shout, not from Crystal or myself, it was a deeper voice that I didn't recognize. A tall man caught Billy before he hit the ground, he had a five o`clock shade and was very tall, maybe 6`7 or so, and it looks like he had a tattoo on his bicep. He put the stunned boy back on his feet and walked back to where he was... who was that?

Crystal jumped out of the pool, startling me from my thoughts and walked rather quickly to Billy, who looked like he was about to cry,_ poor thing_, and picked him up to bring him back to where she was previously.

Crystal sat in the water with Billy's head buried in her neck, "Hey Billy, this is Lucy, do you wanna say hi?"

"Yes mama," he turned to me and smiled, "hi Lushy!"

"That's my man, high five!"

He beamed and their hands clapped together. They look so happy, I wonder if Billy came as a shock to her, she couldn't have planned it because if he is about five, and she is twentyish…

"So how long are you staying here?"

"Two weeks, I am staying here with my husband; he just got back from the army."

Billy concentrated on my breasts so hard he had a little crease in between his eyebrows, _oh well; he can't mean anything by it he's just a little boy. _

"That's great, you must be so happy!"

"Oh, we both are... we haven't seen him in a while. So it's a nice change."

Billy was still staring and his hands were twitching.

"LUCY LOOK!" Natsu called from across the pool. I turned my head and he cannon-balled into the water, _how cute, he's just like a kid! __**WAIT STOP, HE IS NOT AN OPTIO...**__why does it feel colder?_

I looked down and Billy had a smug grin on his face... and my top was undone. I looked back to Natsu and only his eyes were visible from above the water... he is steaming. Literally steaming! My inner Lucy basked at the fact that I could affect him like that, while the other rational Lucy was reminding me that my melons were getting cooled_. Holy crap what do I do?! I mean, it's not like this is the first time this has happened or anything but seriously, __**you don't get used to it**__._

I crossed my arms and rose out of the pool, and Crystal, who had a horrified look on her face said, "I'm so sorry! Billy, apologize! But Lucy, come by room 35 some time, we could get some lunch or something... or maybe we could talk about that man with the pink hair..?" Once she was done talking, Billy muttered an apology but he probably didn't mean it. Oh well, no harm done. Crystal was trying to lighten the mood, and it was working, "I'll do that but why would we talk about Natsu?"

"Lucy I saw the look on his face, he loves you very much, and you the same. If you need advice come find me." She smiled and I flushed.

I walked to the bathroom, still covering my chilled melons, and entered a stall, attempting to fix my dilemma. (I) the fabric won't go back together, Natsu did a really good job of leaving this thing up, it's nice and tight, well it was...

I flushed heavily thinking about what had occurred in the room, I could still feel his hands… _and it wasn't so bad either... I mean it would have been better off he had moved his hands but oh well, I'll take what I can get... DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST SAY THAT SELF?! Natsu isn't an option... _

"Lucy? Where are you!?"

_**That idiot, is he in the girls bathroom? **_

"Natsu, are you in here?"

"Uhh, yea is that bad?"

"OF COURSE IT'S BAD! THIS IS THE GIRLS BATHROOM!" I pinched the bridge of my nose... maybe he could help me again…

******Inner Lucy takes over******

"Well since you're here I need help putting this thing back on."

_Did I seriously just say that!? _

"W-what?"

"I need your help fixing my swimsuit, I want to leave after though, I am tired. But if you want we can come back here later tonight." I heard him take a deep breath and walk towards the stall I was in.

My subconscious was making cat calls at me as I opened the door, not bothering to cover myself, he has seen this plenty of times, so it shouldn't matter... right?

He inhaled sharply and his eyes darted to, and stayed on, my chest while he started making breakfast foods with his stare once again.

"Turn around."

_**HA I END WITH A TEASER ;D for your sakes I will update asap and all that jazz but school is a beast right now, the more reviews I get the faster I post, keep that in mind when you thing, 'nah, it doesn't matter if I review or not' BECAUSE IT MATTERS A LOT!**_


End file.
